project_nuzlockedexfandomcom-20200214-history
Delibird/HGSS
Delibird can only be encountered within Soul Silver on all floors of the Ice Path at a 20% encounter rate. So you have randomly encountered this odd red and white bird Pokémon on your journey, just before the dreaded Kingdra of Sniper induced pain. You engaged it, only to learn that its only natural skill was that of giving. Its blatantly Christmas thematic appealed to you and therefore this frozen turkey has found its way into the role of designated killer of things weak to Ice and Flying. So buckle up as good old Saint Delibird takes you for a ride. Important Matchups * Gym #8 - Clair (Blackthorn City, Dragon-type): Bringing the gift of STAB Blizzard, Delibird can attempt to entertain the young Dratini and Horsea you encounter on the way to Clair. However her grown up Pokémon (well Gyarados and Kingdra) disapprove of the gifts of OHKOs that it has wrought on their Dragonair friends and proceed to turn Delibird into dust. (Do note that if you miss Blizzard, the Fire Blast Dragonair will OHKO you back, ungrateful Dragon-type.) * Kimono Girls (Ecruteak Dance Theater): These people do not believe in the spirit of Christmas, and therefore Delibird does not seek to waste either its or your time delivering presents to them or their Pokémon. * Lugia (Whirl Islands, SoulSilver only): Lugia's Aeroblast brings forth the snow, and your santa penguin's remains as well. * Rival (Victory Road): Sending out Delibird melts the hearts of his Pokémon at the gesture of friendship and goodwill towards a former enemy. Meganium also gets a present as Saint Delibird crashes his sleigh into him, burying him in a mountain of snow. Sadly the brave penguin will lose his life making this delivery. * Elite Four Will (Indigo Plateau, Psychic-type): The Santa bird brings festive joy to those practicing their willpower, successfully distracting Jynx and Slowbro long enough to grant Exeggutor and the two Xatu the gift of specs STAB Ice Beam. However the holiday proceedings are canceled abruptly when Delibird is telepathically tossed out of the window. * Elite Four Koga (Indigo Plateau, Poison-type): Our good friend Santa bird really needs to get his eyesight checked as that's three Pokémon its crashed into, poor Ariados and Venomoth, at least Crobat gets to experience a White Christmas however. * Elite Four Bruno (Indigo Plateau, Fighting-type): '''Delibird can attempt to deliver Christmas joy to his Hitmontop, Hitmonlee and Hitmonchan with relative ease, although the later two's hostility with their Fire-type moves makes this a tricky delivery. Onix and Machamp bury Delibird under a mountain of rocks before it can try to bring the festive proceedings to them. * '''Elite Four Karen (Indigo Plateau, Dark-type): Santa bird does manage to bring a white Christmas to her Murkrow and Vileplume but then the guard Houndoom catches it, resulting in the Santa penguin being melted once more. * Champion Lance (Indigo Plateau, Flying-type): '''All three of his Dragonite are desiring snow for Christmas, which Delibird happily delivers in the form of STAB Ice Beam/Blizzard. The other three disapprove of this gift, and promptly crush Delibird for trying. Kanto From this point onwards, you can fight the gyms in any order, though you will need to retrieve the Machine Parts from the Cerulean City gym before you have access to the earlier portion of Kanto. Feel free to anticipate or postpone any battles as needed. * '''Gym #9 - Brock (Pewter City, Rock-type): Delibird finds itself facing a group of people who want it dead, thankfully due to the super soaker it was intending to deliver to Misty (Water Pulse), this Santa birdy is able to fend off Onix, Graveler and Rhyhorn. However Kabutops and Omastar do not care and wreck the sled, ruining Christmas. * Ho-Oh (Bell Tower, optional): Ho-oh's Sacred Fire warms up our hearts with the holiday spirits, melting this poor santa penguin in the process. * Rival (Mt. Moon, optional):'''Sending out Delibird again melts the hearts of his Pokémon at the gesture of friendship and goodwill towards a former enemy. Meganium also gets a present as Saint Delibird crashes his sleigh into him, burying him in a mountain of snow. Sadly the brave penguin will lose his life making this delivery. However this time I believe the Rival will be receptive of his gift. * '''Gym #10 - Misty (Cerulean City, Water-type): The Holiday themed bird is able to stuff Quagsire and Golduck's stockings thanks to Seed Bomb, however Starmie and Lapras will both shoot it down long before it gets the chance to do the same to their own stockings. * Gym #11 - Lt. Surge (Vermilion City, Electric-type): Lt. Surge's American pride will result in him commercializing the brave efforts of Santa bird here in order to sell more merchandise. You don't want that do you? * Gym #12 - Erika (Celadon City, Grass-type): Delibird brings Christmas joy to all of her Pokémon, provided it remembers its specs before flying in. * Gym #13 - Janine (Fuchsia City, Poison-type): Delibird crashes the new Sky Attack sled into Venomoth, sadly flatten the Ariados and dropping large amounts of snow on Crobat in the process. It also upset Wheezing, causing it to explode, taking the Santa bird with it. * Gym #14 - Sabrina (Saffron City, Psychic-type): Similarly to Will, Delibird gets telekinetically thrown out a high window, however there is no chance of it managing to deliver Christmas joy before it is forcefully ejected. * Gym #15 - Blaine (Seafoam Islands, Fire-type): Blaine's Pokémon all bring the heat, melting the snow and Delibird with ease. However the super soaker may see use against his Magcargo, at least delaying the meltdown slightly. * Gym #16 - Blue (Viridian City): Delibird brings heavy amounts of snow to fulfill the wishes of Exeggutor and Pidgeot. However the rest of his Pokémon are not too happy about this and then destroy the sled with all the presents still aboard before massacring Delibird. * Rival (Indigo Plateau, optional):'''Sending out Delibird once more melts the hearts of his Pokémon at the gesture of friendship and goodwill towards a... okay seriously, why are you still using this thing? * '''Red (Mt. Silver): I salute you, it takes a very brave person to bring the santa bird to fight Red. However he will not be accepting of the presents that Delibird brings, and Pikachu will promptly knock it off the mountain with Volt Tackle. Moves Delibird gets exactly one move through level up, and that's all this Pokémon needs; Present. However there are those who may desire a more specific gift from Santa birdy, and thus with support of the magical move tutor elves and TMs, Delibird gets access to an array of new moves to help it spread joy wherever it goes. For those looking for a white Christmas, Delibird can bring on the snow with Blizzard and Fly lets this Pokémon travel the globe, ensuring that all children receive their gifts in time. If Santa birdy is having problems getting down the chimneys, Brick Break and Water Pulse are options that can be used to make its job easier. From the tutors at the Battle Frontier, Delibird gains access to a distraction if it gets caught by a child in Signal Beam, stocking fillers with Seed Bomb and Gunk Shot and a new sleigh to travel the world faster due to its stronger design through ' Sky Attack.' Recommended moveset: Blizzard/Ice Beam, Aerial Ace, Present, Brick Break/Water Pulse/ Seed Bomb/Signal Beam/Gunk Shot. Recommended Teammates *'Baton Passers:' On its mission to spread joy and merriment across the two regions, the Santa Penguin may find that its capabilities are lacking on occasion. Thankfully its helpers arrive to boost its stats, allowing it to travel faster and carry more presents. ** A few examples of Pokémon that fit this description include: Ambipom and Girafarig *'Your Starter Pokémon:' As a result of Delibird's rather painful list of weaknesses, all three Pokémon that could have been given at the start of your adventure are a handy form of insurance for Delibird's sack of Presents. ** A few examples of Pokémon that fit this description include: Meganium, Typhlosion and Feraligatr *'Anything that is not a baby Pokémon or basic stage' Other Delibird's Stats * What Nature do I want? Probably Naive or Hasty, Delibird is not living a hit normally and it needs all the attack power it can get, might as well be faster. * Which Ability do I want? Hustle is probably better in combination with Aerial Ace, although the accuracy drop on Seed Bomb and Gunk Shot may be unappealing. Vital Spirit does allow it to absorb Sleep Powder though and does not cripple its hit rate however. * How good is Delibird in a Nuzlocke? Bad, to put it bluntly. Its main appeal is the gimmick factor of Present, which will likely get it killed and even with mass TM and tutor support, it is still outclassed in any event where it could see use. However unlike some of the garbage contained within Johto, it does have its moments. * Weaknesses: Rock (x4), Steel, Fire and Electric * Resistances: Bug and Grass * Immunities: Ground * Neutralities: Normal, Fighting, Flying, Poison, Ghost, Water, Psychic, Ice, Dragon and Dark Category:HeartGold/SoulSilver